


Choices Matter

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So ye just think of that fam, hopefully, kinda like an rpg tbh, ppl told me that this reminded them of choose your own adventure books, the summary explains this shit dw, trust me thisll be fun for all of us, your choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay so this was inspired by something that's been going around instagram (I'll go into detail in the notes.) But basically, I give you a list of characters and you vote for who you want for the main character. Then, in the next chapter you'll be presented with a story line that will be altered by whichever action you vote for. Actions with the most votes are chosen for the next chapter. It's sort of like a video game.!!VOTES WILL BE TALLIED UP AT 6:00PM IN AMERICAN TIME (im sorry i forgot what thats called)!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aight yall ive never done something like this but lots of people on instagram do this with drawings and i wanted to do it to but i cant draw. so im doing it in writing and praying that people participate in this. the title may change at some point but whatever. i'll let yall know when voting time is up. im gonna try to update this every one or two days

**CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER:**

  1. Alexander Hamilton
  2. John Laurens
  3. Eliza Schuyler
  4. Thomas Jefferson



**_~~~~ voting closed _ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy yall. Lots more people than I thought voted so I'm pretty excited about that. Some unexpected stuff may come up though so I'll do my best to count the choices up tomorrow

You wake up next to a warm, familiar figure. Your dog, Tequila. There were probably a hundred better names you could have called your Australian Shepherd, but that was the first thing that had come to mind when you and your at-the-time boyfriend got her. It's fine, though, you always get a good laugh at people's surprised and disbelieving faces when you reveal your dog's name. Anyway, you're lying there, running your fingers through her long brown fur while she continued to sleep peacefully with her back pressed against your chest. It feels like a nice morning. It's Sunday and you know a few of your neighbors are at church, you hear the sounds of the children of the block playing and laughing outside, sun peeks through the slots of the blinds covering your window. You breathe deeply through your nose before closing your eyes. Maybe you could sleep in for a few minutes before you make breakfast.

Your phone buzzes twice on the nightstand across the other side of your bed. You move your hand of off Tequila's side and reach over to grab it. Already, your morning is ruined by none other than Alexander Hamilton: The hot-shot of your school and your mortal enemy. You huff out an irritated breath. He can never leave you in peace, even on your day off. The text reads:

 **Professional Trash:** _THOMAS HOLY FUCK_

Real specific, you think. Nonetheless, the text does pique your interest, but you aren't sure you have the energy to deal with Hamilton, even if it is through text.

**WHAT DO YOU DO?**

  1. Ignore it and go back to sleeping. There's no way you're going to let him mess up your peaceful morning.
  2. Answer it anyway. It may be amusing.



_**voting is closed** _

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look my dudebros these next few chapters may be a bit of a bore because it'll just be you guys choosing what to text but it's kinda sorta important

Maybe you should answer. It's likely to be something trivial, and therefore not worth your time, but you should probably start getting up, anyway. Plus, there's no coffee left, and if there's anything other than caffeine that can wake you up in the morning, or any other time during the day, it's Hamilton's ridiculousness. You stretch out your legs and think of how to answer his text.

**HOW DO YOU ANSWER?**

  1. Ew, what do you want?
  2. What's good, Hammy?
  3. [ _change your mind and ignore the message]_



_ **voting closed**   
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also: ttHANK YALL SM FOR PARTICIPATING IN tHIS LMAO I GENUINELY DIDNT THINK MANY PEOPLE WOULD ENJOY IT FFFFRIcK


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS AGAIN TO THOSE WHO VOTED I APPRECIATE IT

You text,  _What's good, Hammy?_ and relieve a text fairly quickly. You didn't expect for him to answer as soon as he sent it, but then again, Hamilton is the type to message you and then wait at the edge of his seat with his phone in his hand waiting for a reply. It's almost funny, in a way. Kind of sad, but funny. Like those videos on YouTube where privileged children are wildly disrespectful to heir parents: amusing, but depressing all the same. Before your mind can wander any farther, you actually read the text instead of staring at the screen without comprehending the words.

**Professional Trash sent you a photo!**

It's a picture of his head edited onto the body of a goddamn rat. Before you can use anything though, you Hamilton sends you not her message.

 **Professional Trash:** YOUS A RAT LMAO

Only Alexander-non-stop-asshole-Hamilton would do this at nine in the morning on a Sunday. Your phone shows the person on he other side of he conversation, and you don't want him to think he surprised you too bad, so you hurry to think of an answer.

**HOW DO YOU ANSWER?**

  1. [ _Make an edit of his head on the body of an angry chihuahua as quick as you can_ ]
  2. Why are you even texting me?
  3. Thats... actually kind of funny
  4. [ _change your mind and ignore him_ ]



_**voting closed** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so long wow let me know if I made any mistakes im writing this at 12am

Well, I can't let him have the last laugh, now can I, you think to yourself. You think about what would be funny to edit him as, and you decide on a chihuahua because of how many times you called him an angry little rat dog whenever you get into argument (which, believably, is often). You exit out of your messages and pull up your editing app. You open your gallery and look through any embarrassing pictures of him. It seem ridiculous to keep pictures of your nemesis, but it can be hilarious if you have the right kind. It also works well for blackmail.

Sometimes when you're bored and Hamilton is around, you take pictures of him when he isn't paying attention or he's making a funny face. It sounds pretty stalker-ish, but you don't mean it like that. Not really.

The photo you choose could be better, but you're in a rush to get it done so it'll have to do. It's of him sitting at a library table, bent over his notebook. You had taken it sometime around midterms, so he had been particularly stressed, you could tell. I'm fact, his stress was so great that you could clearly see it in the picture with the way his bags were darker and hung lower on his face than usual. Apartments from that, you could see, even through the photo, that his hair hadn't been washed in some time with the way that the greasy, black, locks were tangled together in a half-assed ponytail. A few strands fell over his tired face. But his expression is what really knocks you out. His face looks so concentrated that it just about seems like he's constipated, or just holding in the great, loud fart.

You crop the picture so that only his head is left. Then you open Google and search for pictures of barking chihuahuas before saving the first one you see. After pasting the picture of his head onto the dog photo to replace the head of the chihuahua, you admire your work.

Then you open your messages again, and send it. Hamilton opens it almost as quick as last time, but takes a little longer to answer, so you close your gallery and editing app before opening Facebook. You don't really use it that often, but sometimes there's usually some drama on there to fulfill his needs. After about two minutes of scrolling, Hamilton answers, and you open it.

It's a very unflattering picture of your face pasted onto he body of a gorilla. Weird, though, you don't remember ever sending him this picture or lowing him to take it. Maybe you're not the only one taking secret ugly pictures. But you chuckle anyway, because, honestly, even you have to admit it looks funny.

**HOW DO YOU ANSWER?**

  1. HA! Jokes on you, Harambe is loved by all!
  2. _[make another edit]_
  3. _[ignore him]_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yall or participating in this ur all cool


End file.
